


Is that all you've got?

by scarlet_is_a_harlot



Series: Prompts & Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_is_a_harlot/pseuds/scarlet_is_a_harlot
Summary: Keith and James got a good thing going.





	Is that all you've got?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write sheith, but then I got sidetracked. 
> 
> un-beta'd

“This doesn’t change anything.“

“I know.“

“It doesn’t mean anything.“

“I know.“

“As long as-“

“God, don’t you ever shut up? Turn around!”

Keith does as he’s told, bending over the table in front of him, a clear invitation for James’ hand to roam over his back from the collar of his uniform to the waistband of his pants, the other holding him in place by his neck. Even through his uniform James’ touch is hot, burning into his skin and Keith feels him hard against his ass, wants to push back against him, but before he can do so, James takes a step back.

He works Keith’s pants open one-handed and Keith sighs with relief when the pressure against his own errection fades. His pants and underwear are pulled down, just far enough to free his already leaking cock and ass.

He barely registers the sound of a bottle opening, the squirting of lube, before James’ fingers dissappear between his asscheeks. There’s nothing gentle about the way James’ fingers work against his hole, not that Keith would expect there to be. But it’s maddening hot none the less, Keith shivering when two fingers at once push inside him, just shy of too much too soon. He can’t help the moans spilling from his lips as he’s being worked open fast, efficient.

“Desperate, are we?”

His smart-ass retort never leaves his lips when James adds another finger, stretching him even wider, roughly thrusting his fingers into Keith. He wants to tell him to hurry up, get on with it, but he can’t form the words, helpless groans the only sounds he can make. He can’t even help himself get some friction, not with James still holding him in place, the edge of the desk digging into his lower stomach.

Finally James pulls his fingers out, Keith’s hole stretched and loose and the rustling of fabric and a zipper being pulled down has him waiting in anticipation. It’s only a moment later that he feels the tip of James’ cock slip between his asscheeks, rubbing teasingly against his hole for a second before James pulls him up against his chest, one arm wrapping around him to hold him up, thrusting in all the way in one go.

James’ breath is hot and wet against Keith throat when he moans, goosebumps forming on his skin, a shiver running down his back. He can’t enjoy the feeling though, because James sets a fast pace from the start, pushing in hard and pulling out almost all the way, just to do it all again and again. He’s hititng all the right spots, but it’s not enough for Keith.

“Is that- that all you’ve got?” Keith says and he knows he’s pushing James unnecessarily, but when James huffs into his neck, annoyed, picking up his pace, unforgiving, Keith can’t feel too bad about it. It’s what they both want anyway.

With James so close and in the position to take whatever he wants from Keith, fucking into him, one hand takes hold of his cock, jerking him in time with his trusts. Keith groans, feels like he’s one thrust away from combusting. He never wants this to end and yet, it’s only another few thrusts from James and he’s coming, moans and groans spilling out of him without his consent, his body boneless in James’ arms.

James drops him forward and Keith can’t protest when his body slumbs over the table, his face pressing into the table. And he’s still poinding into Keith, every thrust sending little electric shocks through his body, his moans turning into whines. Somewhere in his head he knows he’s lying in a puddle of his own cum, but he can’t muster the energy to care. It’s so filthy and so good.

It seems like too long and not long enough when James, with one final thrust, finishes too, emptying himself into Keith. Even though he’s not ready to go again his dick twitches in interst at the feeling of being filled up like that.

While they come down they’re high, their combined breathing is the only sound in the room. There’s no cuddling, just James’ apreciative hand on Keith’s neck as he pulls out and then pulls up his pants enough to cover him up. He’s for sure gonna be sore tomorrow.

As a goodbye James leans down to softly bite into his neck, no kiss, never a kiss.

“Until next time.”

Keith doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move until James dress himself up again and left the room. Another shiver runs down his body when he feels James cum drip from his hole, wetting his underwear.


End file.
